When Pruning Becomes Necessary
by Muggle Jane
Summary: Bellatrix is summoned, alone. Written for Zero for GGE2014.


**A/N: Disclaimer of not owning canon things. Written for Zero for GGE2014!**

She felt the unmistakable burning in her arm, effectively cutting off whatever she'd been saying to her youngest sister's beau. He showed promise, this one, even if he was overly concerned with the maintenance of all of that hair.

A quick glance around the sitting room showed that she was the only one summoned thus- neither her husband nor her brother-in-law made any movement to get us- and she smoothed a sudden flash of anxiety back along with a stray lock of her black hair.

She stood, drawing herself up to her full height. "I must step out for a moment, I'll be along later. Cissy, it was good to see you again." She exchanged a formal kiss on the cheek with her sister, aware of the eyes watching her. "And you, Mr Malfoy, I'm certain we'll be seeing more of you."

Back straight, she swept from the room, hiding her emotions under her poise, the way she'd been taught as a child. Her hands were pressed tightly together in front of her to keep them from trembling. He just wanted her. She was excited, awed almost, at the thought of spending time with him- just him. She was terrified that she knew the reason that he had summoned her. Cissy had brought news that evening. She knew that it had nothing to do with her, but at the same time... Family was all connected. She'd been a Black for far longer than she'd been a Lestrange.

She moved as quickly as she could and still retain some dignity. It wouldn't do at all to keep him waiting. She could almost see him sitting at the table, impatience in his eyes. He wouldn't fidget- no, he was too well-bred for that. But his eyes would be darting around restlessly, a cross look on his face.

She didn't bother with a cloak before stepping outside onto the front stoop. She spun in place, and in just a moment, she had arrived outside of his home. She quickly smoothed her hair away from her face, brushed her robes down, and walked through the large home to where she _felt_ him.

He was waiting for her, impatience poorly concealed in his eyes. He sat at the head of the long wooden table that he held his meetings at, staring at the open doorway like he'd been waiting for her. Then again, he had sent for her. "Did you become lost on your way?" he asked. His tone was mild, but the question made her cringe.

She swallowed, coming to stand by her usual seat at the long table. He hadn't invited her to sit, and so she didn't. "No, my lord, we had company. My sister was over; her young wizard seems a likely candidate to join us."

"Surely you don't mean that filth Tonks?" He sneered as she fought to keep her reaction from her face, her hands coming forward to grip tightly at the back of the chair. "You mention the Malfoy boy to distract me from the profane happenings of your family?" He sounded affronted.

"She is no sister to me any longer, my lord." She fought against folding her arms across her chest, she knew he wouldn't appreciate any shows of defiance. "Indeed, our aunt has removed her from the family tree."

"Has she." It wasn't a question. "Then your aunt has taken action." He leaned back, one hand coming to rest casually on the table in front of him. "What is it you intend to do about this..." He trailed off, obviously intending for her to finish his question for him.

"I will attend the family tree in a more physical fashion. I won't allow the Mudblood to weaken our ancient line." Even though she was standing and he was not, there was no questioning who had the upper hand in the room.

"See that you do. It would be... unfortunate for your house if I had to look elsewhere to attend the matters of your own family." The threat came easily, pleasantly even, and yet it was unmistakably a threat.

"Of course." She didn't tell him that she'd already sought out her sister and discovered that their marital home was secret-kept. No doubt he would construe that as an excuse. Excuses were for the weak. "Is there anything else, my lord?"

"Watch the Malfoy boy. Ensure that his interest in our cause is genuine, and not merely an effort of self-preservation." His dark eyes locked on hers, and she was barely able to repress the shiver that chased down her spine. "I trust you. I do hope that means something."

She had an urge to throw herself at his feet, to fawn over him as a puppy. He wouldn't tolerate that, however, and such displays were beneath her. Instead she smiled, bowing her head. "More than anything in the world."

His hand raised off the table and waved dismissively. "Go."

"Yes. Thank you, my lord." She bowed her way back out of the room, moving lightly back through the house and outside to the exact spot she'd Apparated to. It was only then that she allowed herself to laugh in pure delight, the noise shattering the stillness of the night. He trusted her!


End file.
